Cuddling turned into le sexy time
by Kururio
Summary: xD Oc x Oc. Tsuki x Kururi.  ONCE AGAIN.  YUUUUUP.


Kururi crawled onto Tsuki's lap, just simply placing herself there with his legs slightly spreading. Her arms wrapping around his neck while planting soft kisses to his lips. She felt his piercing, cold gaze glaze along down her frame, analyzing every part of her body. She moved her hands downwards to his arms, gripping them softly while she trailed the kisses down to his neck. She could feel his hands laying onto her hips and slowly glide against her clothing upwardly, his fingers gently gripping the fabric of her shirt and pulling it up along with his movements. She left no skin on his neck un-touched by her soft lips and her moist tongue, trails of her sweet saliva glistening on his neck. Once removing the shirt from her body, he placed his fingers at the band of her bra before lifting it up just slightly, exposing her breasts to the air. Her misty grey orbs being hidden from her eyelids being slowly closed, feeling his palm lay onto her breast, groping and feeling against her breast. She suddenly felt the spark of pleasure and the lust beginning to grow in her body, a great _need_ for her lover. She bit her lower lip once feeling his palm glide over her hardened nipple. His hand pulling back slightly, he took a hold of her nipple with his index finger and thumb, twisting and pulling on her nipple while watching her body writhe, listening to her pleasant sounding moans. His tongue licked briskly against his lower lip; his arousal quickly becoming more noticeable from under his boxers, now prodding against Kururi's inner thigh.

Her hips began to oscillate against his slightly hardened member, her lower region rubbing against his member with slight roughness. Her pace went from being steady to slightly fast before slowing down and returning back to a steady pace. His arm would wrap itself around her waist, his fingers twisting roughly to make her moans more louder, _the sounds of her panting…_ The lustful sensation of pleasure sparked in him and made him aggressive. Pulling her closer with the mere force of his arm, he silenced her moaning by placing a rough kiss to her lips but faint whimpers could still be sounded from her. Parting her lips, his tongue slipped from between his lips and glided against her tongue while creating a sweet exchange of saliva. Pulling away from the kiss, he looked down her body while listening to her gasp faintly just once, panting softly from the kiss that he held for quite a bit. Tsuki felt his member throb from the constant friction of her rubbing.

She stopped moving her hips so suddenly and only then did he realize that she was teasing him. He only watched her movements while she decided to get up from his lap and steadily kneel down in front of him onto both knees, her lust-filled eyes slowly looking up to Tsuki to only meet with his cold, sadistic gaze; a small grin forming on his lips. She could already feel the blood rising to her cheeks, creating a pool of red to appear at her cheeks due to his sudden expression. Kururi closed her eyes before reaching her hands outwards to the hem of his boxers, gripping the elastic fabric before pulling them down to expose his throbbing cock. Opening her eyes slightly, she began to wrap her delicate hands around the base of his cock before placing her lips onto the head and planting a soft kiss before running a tongue roughly against the head of his cock. Her warm hands moved along the shaft and squeezed at some points; she could feel his hips shift just slightly. His eyes focused on the spot she began to lick and kiss. Tsuki's breathing was steady while he began to feel the pleasure pooling in his abdomen, feeling a intoxicating warmth take over the head of his cock and the faint moans that reverberated against his cock, a faint groan could be heard from under Tsuki's breath while he felt her gently suck; her tongue once again running against his cock. Tsuki let out a sudden a sudden chuckle while his gaze fell upon her flushed expression¸ "Ku-ru-ri.~" He chimed out like a song, his tone being low yet erotic. "Remember when you said you'd take it all in~? Let's see if you can.."

With the dominance in this situation, Tsuki absolutely took advantage of it. Plus, she really did have the confidence to say it… Wrapping her hands tightly around his shaft, she would begin to stroke back down to the shaft while squeezing slightly. Faint whimpers could be heard while she began to take in his length, her warm saliva trickling down his length all the while. She felt it throb against her hot tongue but she also began to feel it lightly pulse. While running her tongue against the underside of his cock, her sucking became a bit rougher. She elicited another groan from Tsuki, "Kuru.." He murmured out the words, being overwhelmed from pleasure and lust. The feeling in his abdomen becoming strong and he now had the desire to cum. His breathing becoming quite shaky but he managed to have some control over it while she continued to do this. A hand pulled away from the base of his shaft before leaning downwards of her body, her slender fingers making their way into her soaked panties. Her fingers began to gently rub against her clit gently before quickly fastening the pace. She already felt aroused to the point of easily cumming, so it wasn't going to take her long. Letting out soft moans that reverberated against his cock, the pulsing became more brazen, his cock constantly throbbing wildly. She suddenly gripped the shaft as tight as she could once she felt her climax approaching, her mouth pulling away from his cock while she panted heavily and moaned as loud as she could, the moans becoming shaky while she reached her limits, soft whimpers being heard from her. Tsuki watched his lover pleasure herself and he now had the desperate need to cum now. Her hand being stroked up and down his hard length while leaning her head leaning back in to lap gently at the head, his hips bucking slightly while his cum began to slowly ooze from his cock. His hands gripped against the arms of his chair, slowly recovering from his release.

Relaxing back into his chair, he maintained his breathing while averting his gaze back to Kururi's flushed face; seeing her attempt to lick up all of the sweet cum so immediately. A slight chuckle came from him while still feeling her tongue against his cock, "Kuru, hurry.~ Lick it all up. _Every single drop_." His voice was seductive and demanding. A sadistic grin curving his lips while he watched his lover continue to try and lick up the cum that trickled slowly down his cock, her tongue constantly brushing against his cock after cleaning up all of his sweet seed. Kururi glided a tongue against her lower lip before getting up from kneeling down in front of Tsuki. She began to place her body back into his lap while resting her own body against his own, simply relaxing for now. His arms wrapped around her waist while pulling her close, his chin being rested on the top of her head while his fingertips massaged lightly against her body, soothing her. He slowly closed his eyes while he tilted his head to the side just a tad, his pale lips softly blurting the words, "I love you." She cuddled herself close to him and began to softly speak while nuzzling her head against his neck, her warm breath gently hitting over and over against the tender skin of his neck. "I love you more."


End file.
